hairspraymoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Hairspray (2007 film)/@comment-75.71.69.58-20131113131044
(Jack) hey Astoria ready for recycying? (Astoria) sure (Astoria walks out with Jack) (Astoria) OK I pick up all the cans you go to the classrooms (Jack) OK (Daniel) hey Astoria (Astoria) oh hey Daniel I didn't see you there (Daniel) Look you hang out with Tracy and Penny too much Let me take you on a date tonight (Astoria) that's sweet Daniel but no they are my friends and I need them for tonight (Daniel beg Astoria) (Astoria) fine but only I want to go out with you tonight I guess I leave them at my house tonight (Daniel) sweet (Penny) Tracy where's Astoria? (Tracy) outside (Astoria) OK Jack you ready? (Jack) yes (Jack goes into miss woods class) (Jack) I got a paper Astoria (Astoria) great Tracy and Penny will Love it Jack now let me get that can (Jack) not too long oh boy its gonna be a long day (Meanwhile) (Mack) if we are boyfriend and girlfriend all we have to do is are we are in the musical? (Brady) yes (mack) what are we gonna do? (Brady) you singing (Mack) I,m singing (Brady) why are you singing? (Mack) I don't know I suddenly just (Brady) broke into song? (Mack) we part of an involuntary musical number (Brady) stop (Mack) I can't stop (Brady) stop (Mack) I can't stop (Brady) this isn't good first the rash guard vanishes then your hair now this (the song start can't stop singing Mack and Brady start to sing) (Mack) what's going on? This can't be happening don't tell me its a song (Brady) its a song (Mack) this wants how I planned it can't you see that this had gone too far? Please just pause the DVR someone won't you make it stop? I,m losing my mind (Brady) I don't see a problem (Mack) everything I say it rhymes here comes another line (Brady) just close your eyes if you dont wanna see (Mack) what's this choreography? Someone won't you make it stop (Brady and Mack) oh I can't stop singing make it stop make it stop am I real or just a prop? Oh I can't stop singing so let's just talk (Mack) talk talk its just a song an inefficient way to move the story along I,m done (Brady) you just being cynical (Mack) no its just the principle someone won't you make it make it stop? (Brady) don't make it stop (Mack and Brady) oh I can't stop singing make it stop make it stop am I real or just a prop? Oh I can't stop singing so let's just talk (Brady) talk (Mack) talk (Brady) talk (Mack) talk (Brady) talk (Mack) talk (Brady) talk (Mack) talk (Both) talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk (Mack) we trapped inside a musical revue (Brady) at Least I,m here with you I don't wanna make it stop (Brady and Mack) oh I can't stop singing make it stop make it stop am I real or just a prop oh I can't stop singing dose it stop dose it stop is it ever gonna stop? Oh I can't stop singing (Mack) so let's just talk (the song ends) (Meanwhile) (Astoria) oh oy god thanks Jack (Jack) you welcome (Astoria) hey girls (Tracy) hey Astoria (Penny) hi Astoria (Astoria) Look I,m sorry I hurry you guys feeling you guys are going to the hop tomorrow right? (Penny) of course Astoria because we love you (The next day after school)